The Legend of Zelda: Trapped in Termina!
by Souldragon12
Summary: OK my first Four Swords Fanfict! Link and his three brothers lived with grandma and Grandpa untill them and their fairy friends were transported to Termina and now They have to find the four elements and stop someone's plans. Will they ever go home?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Trapped in Termina!

Characters: The Four Links and four faires.

**A/N Hello ppl of Fanfiction! Guess who's back?**

**Blue: The milk man?**

**Red: Hell no! You dolt! It's SoulDragon12!**

**Soul: Gotta problem with it?**

**Red and Blue: No ma'mam.**

**Green: So can we get started or what?**

**Soul: Sure why the hell not?**

Chapter 1

The sun was begining to rise over beautiful Hyrule. The birds were singing thier moring songs, the grass was covered in fresh dew drops. Here we go to a small house in the outstirks of Kakariko Village where four boys who had the exact same face lived with thier Grandma and Grandpa. Not only that but the boys each had thier own little fairy friend to watch over them. Anyways Grandma was making the moring meal had shouted for her grandsons to get up. "Boys! Come on! Get up! Your breakfast will get cold!"

A little green fairy fluttered up to one of the sleeping boys, the one weaing a green tunic. "Link! C'mon get up!" she called.

Link mumbled something and swatted at the green fairy. "Go away Ciela. I don't wanna."

Ciela flew circles around his head till he got up. "Okay! Okay! I'm up! Jeeze!"

"You should't have stayed up last night you know." Ciela scolded him.

Link grabed his matching green cap, and glared at his fairy. "What you my mother? Anyways where's Akai and Leaf? Are they up yet?"

"Umm I dunno. I think Az and Navi are still sleeping. And then Vio and Chatta went and got up early." Said Ciela.

Link rubbed his eyes and went downstairs with Ciela fluttering behine him.

He walked into the simple little kitchen and greeted his grandma.

"Moring Granny!" he said brightly.

Grandma turned to her grandson and smiled.

"Moring Link. And Ciela too."

"I had to wake him up again. I told you not to stay up so late!"

"Well Akai was being a jerk again! He jumped me with his sword and then took my cookie. The little bastard." Link grumbled.

"Well I'll talk to him. Speaking of which where are your brothers?" asked Grandma.

"Umm, Akai's asleep, Az's sawing logs loudly in his room and Vio went and got up eraly again to help Grandpa." said Link repeated what Ciela just told him.

Grandma went back to her cooking. Then she said, "Well Link be a dear and go get Akai and Az up please."

Link sighed. He did not want to go wake up Akai. But he did anyway. He went back upstairs and turned left to where Akai's room was. Then he banged on th door loudly shouting," AKAI!GET YOUR LAZY LARD ASS UP RIGHT NOW AND GET DOWNSTAIRS!" Akai jumped out of bed, hitting his head on the floor with a loud _thump_. On the outside Link was smiling while Ciela flew around his head.

"This is why you two always get into it with eachother. Did you really have to shout?" she asked.

"Naw, I just felt like it." Linkn yawned.

Akai grabbed his cap and stomped to his bedroom door. A red fairy fluttering up behind him. "Damn it Link! Do you have to shout?" he called from the inside.

"Like I said Akai, I felt like it. Now go and wake up Az and Navi." Link ordered.

Then with that he went downstairs. Akai opened the door and yawned. His Fairy Friend Leaf, fluttering behide him.

"Geeze. What an idiot. Com'n Leaf, we'd better go get Az up." Akai, said, going to the room across the hallway from his room.

"Ok." said Leaf fluttering on Akai's cap.

Akai stopped in front of Az's door. From the inside he could hear loud snoring. Akai rolled his eyes. '_Damn, Blue is the only one who could sleep though an on-slaught of monsters._'

He knocked on the door. "Az! Com'n! Get up!"

There was a faint shuffle of blankets and a soft yawn. Then Az opened the door to his room, his blonde hair messy from sleep and his blue Fairy Friend, Navi, was holding his blue cap.

Az stretched and rubbed his eyes, then took his cap from Navi. Akai shook his head.

"Monring sleepy head." Leaf greeted Az.

Az nodded his head, apprently still half asleep. Navi dinged really loudly and bonked Az on the head. "Ugh...of all the boys I could have been paired to for life, I had just to get you! Cmon' Lard ass, get down stairs." Navi scolded.

Then the two boys went downstairs and went into the Kitchen, where Link, Ciela, and Grandma were waiting.

"Monring Granny!" the two boys said in unison. Grandma smiled at them as she had with Link.

"Ahh, Akai, Leaf, Az, and Navi. How nice to see you two up and about." Granny said. Akai took his seat right beside Link's left with Leaf settling beside Ciela.

Az sat beside Grandma across from his two brothers. "Well, well, look what the Chu-Chu dragged in!" teased Link.

Az glared at him and said, "Shut up Link. You don't look to good in the moring either."

Then he got a smug smile on face. "Gee I wonder what Malon would think of her little 'fairy boy'..." Link's smile turned into a frown and his face turned bright red. Malon, a girl from the near-by ranch, was the girl that had a huge crush on Link. Though his brothers loved to poke and tease him about it.

Akai and him snickered. "Shut your face, Az. Everyone knows that you are scared to go down to the ranch cause a cucco might peck at your candy ass!" Link yelled at him.

"Boys! That's enough! Now go outside to Grandpa and Vio and Chatta for sword play." Granny ordered.

All three groaned and got up from the table, with thier fairies fluttering after them. "Yes Granny."

Then they went out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Trapped in Termina!

**A/N: Oh holy ****ing shit! I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Akai: Wow I can't believe you forgot about it!**

**Soul: Shut up Akai! Before I shove my sword up your ass!**

**Az: *face palms self* They don't pay me enough for this...**

**Disclamer: I really don't own anything except the Fairy Friends...**

Chapter 2

The three boys left the thier home for swordplay with Grandpa and Vio in the small field near the Lost Woods.

Ciela, Navi, and Leaf, flying after thier partners, making sure the boys wouldn't kill each other before they got to the training fields.

Link led the way, with Akai and Az following behinde him.

None of them spoke until the small field came into view.

There, thier brother, Vio, and his violet fairy friend, Chatta, were waiting for them along with Grandpa.

"There you are! Grandpa and I have been waiting for you guys to show up!" Vio said, running up to his brothers, Chatta following behind.

"Well, we would have been here earlier if someone hadn't lost his wooden sword again." Link muttered, crossing his arms and looking directly at Az.

Ciela dinged loudly and bonked him on his head, hard.

"OW!" yelled Link, rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Oops...my fault." mocked Ciela. Grandpa walked up to his four grandsons and sighed.

"Alright! That's enough. If you have any problems, then settle them of the fields of battle and not the fields of home. Now line up in formation so we can start!" Grandpa commanded.

"Yes sir!" all four boys shout in unison and lined up in single file.

Then they got down to sword practice.

After about four hours of being hit with an oversized twig in diffrent places, the four boys and thier fairies went back to the house for lunch time.

On the way back to the house, Link thought it would be funny to run ahead of his brothers and hide in a bush.

Akai shook his head at Link's sillyness.

"I don't get how the hell I'm related to someone like him in the first place." he said, Leaf flying circles around his head rather quickly.

"Aww, Akai, your being to hard on him."

Akai looked up at her, and shrugged.

They contined to walk in silence, that is, untill they got to the bush Link was hiding in.

He jumped out of the bush and yelled in Akai's face.

Akai, not to mention Az and Voi nearly died of an un-timely heart attack, while Link sat down and began laughing his ass off.

"Oh my dear goddesses, you should've seen your faces!" he choked from from laughing.

Akai's face turned nearly as red as his tunic. He took out his wooden Sword and swung it at Link's head, but Link blocked it with his own sword, a huge grin on his face.

"C'mon Akai, is that the best you can do?" Link mocked.

"Link, you little bastard! I'll friggin kill you!" Akai shouted at him.

Link then ducked out from under Akai's sword and ran into the Lost Woods, shouting, "If you can catch me first!"

Ciela fluttered around the spot he was just in, then flew in after him.

Akai, stared and blinked. Then he turn to the other two.

"What shall we do then?" he asked them.

Vio looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"We go in after them! Akai, you know the Lost Woods is a dangerous place!" Vio said.

Az nodded then ran in after Link and Ciela, with Akai and Vio close behind.

_Meanwhlie: Deep within the Lost Woods_

The Lost woods was teeming with the after noon sunlight.

However it was filled with a strange mist, giving the trees an appearance they would have in the moonlight

Link was walking alone, and he was lost.

That is untill a green glow flew into his face.

"Link! Link! Is that you?" Ciela asked worried.

"Yes it's me Ciela."

"Good I found you! Now come on! Let's get out of here!" she said.

Then there was a strange rustling sound somewhere near them.

Link heard it. He took out his wooden sword and called out, "Who's there?"

A strange laugh filled the air.

"I'm warning you! Show yourself you coward!"

An eeire voice filled the air. Ciela started to shiver and hid in Link's hat.

"As you wish." said the voice.

A darkened figure came out of nowhere.

"Well, well. It seems one of the chosen ones is alone. Heheh...the scared look on your face...how boring. Here let me give you a new one!" Said the figure, hitting Link with a blast of energy.

There was a scream of pain and shock as Link fell to the ground.

The figure vanished laughing loudly, and Link got up screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Link awoke to hear the sobbing of a familiar fairy, and his vision covered by a familiar green light.

"Ciela, your blinding me! And why're you crying?" The green wearing boy asked getting up.  
His body felt odd, as if it was hotter, not only that but he noticed that there was something that he was laying on that felt connected to him.

"Link, your alive!" Ciela exclaimed joyously.

"Of course I'm alive, but I feel funny." Link said sitting, his ear began to itch and he scratched it, but it was with his 'hind paw'! Suddenly the hero realized this and yelled. "Whoa! What's going on?"

(A/N: Thought I was going to turn him into a Deku scrub, didn't ya? XD)

"Link! That voice did this to you…Look." Ciela said, pointing at a nearby pond.  
Link walked over and saw what looked like a cross between himself and a wolf.

His mouth and nose had become a snout. Not only that but his hands had become paw like, and padded and his feet had become pawlike as well, bursting through his now useless shoes. Hhis nails had also become thin and sharp, and turned black, and his ears had moved to the top of his head and became pointed wolf ears. Also he now had a wolf's tail and was covered in gray fur. Link seemed to shrink down in size, he was little bigger than a Deku scrub now.

Overall he was a humanoid wolf with blonde hair wearing a green tunic and cap.

"Why'd they do that? I look like some plush doll!" He said angrily. "I'm gonna find whoever that voice belonged to and kill them!"

Link then took off his shoes, as they made his feet hurt, and ran off.

"Hold on Link, we gotta wait, let's at least head home." Ciela said, trying to calm him down.

"So my brothers can make fun of me? No way!"

But as Link said these words there was a rustling noise and Akai, Az, and Vio appeared, and alongside them were their fairies.

"Link where are you?" Akai yelled, with Leaf circling around him.

"Bro! Where are you?" Vio asked as well, while Chatta was resting on his cap.

Link sweatdropped and ran behind a tree. Being a small wolf-boy allowed for him to move even more swiftly than usual.

'Okay, I think that I can make it without them seeing me if I move very silently...' Link thought. He made a 'shh' gesture at Ciela and began running as quietly as he could when he tripped on a branch.

"Shit!" Link yelled as he rubbed his snout. Apparently he still wasn't used to his new form. Also the fall alerted his brothers off his fall.

At first, the three boys were confused as to what the small thing was, but the clothes, his voice, and fact that Ciela was around him let them know immediately that it was their brother.

"Link?" Az asked as he and the other siblings walked towards the green wearing creature.

"Well I'm not a Wolfos!" he said standing up and brushing himself off.

Link's brothers noticed how small and furry Link was and began to laugh, all but Az, who was half asleep.

"Haha *snort* Link! You look like our Aunt Saria's pet poodle! Hahaha *Snort*."

"Well at least I'm not snorting like some pig!" Link growled, both in speech and literally.

"Quit yapping you toy poodle!" Akai yelled angrily.

"Why? You gonna make me?"

He and Akai glared at one another, neither backing down, until they started grappling and tumbling on the ground.

"Hey you two! Shouldn't we be focusing on getting Link back to normal?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, can't you see this is serious?" Ciela added.

Vio was just watching with Neri, while Az slept and Navi tried to wake him.

Both Link and his brother were too enraged to listen and fell into the pond.

However, neither brother came up for more than ten minutes...

"Az! We better go after them!" Vio yelled, waking his brother.

The blue wearing boy nodded and jumped in with his brother, followed by the fairies.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in Termina

When Link awoke after falling into the water with Akai, he found himself in an open field. His red garbed brother was right next to him, unconscious. He was snoring loudly, and with Link's newly heightened hearing this wasn't particularly pleasant.

_'Well at least he's out cold._' Link thought_. 'Maybe I can sneak out without him waking. That'll teach him!_' Link exclaimed mentally while snickering, before he saw two things above him.

Both objects were falling fast, and the half wolf couldn't make out what they were until it was too late. Too late meaning: His-two-other-brothers-fell-ontop-of-him.

"OW!" Link in pain howled, as Az, then Vio fell, crushing his upper body. But what really hurt him was the fact that both Az and Vio's wooden swords both fell with the pointed ends on his hand, piercing his skin.

Both of his brothers were followed by the four fairies: Ciela, Navi, Leaf, and Chatta, who all went to Link as he continued to cry out.

"Link! Link!" Ciela yelled as she and the others floated toward Link's injured hand.

"RRGH! It hurts!" Link exclaimed, clutching his injured 'paw'.

Quickly Az and Vio got up from ontop of Link and looked at his hand.

Az knew quite a bit about injuries. When he was younger he always helped his grandpa whenever one of his brothers or a local animal got hurt, so in his opinion he was doing both at once.

The sleepy boy assessed the injury as best he could, but even the he couldn't figure much out.

"I'm not sure how bad it is, but I'm sure Link shouldn't move his hand...paw...whatever it is." He said as he pulled out some bandages and dressed the wound.

As usual, Chatta was the first one to panic when someone was injured.

"Oh dear Din! What're we gonna do? Link's hurt and we don't know how to fix it! What'll we do wh-"

"STOP IT CHATTA!" Az, Vio, Link, and the other three fairies all said.

"...Sorry." Chatta mumbled meekly. Now she looked a bit downcast, which made everyone feel guilty.

"It's fine." Vio said, trying to console her. "We're all worried about Link, but we need to be rational to help him."

"Y-yeah..." The fairy said, cheering up a bit, she then looked at Link. "Sorry about that Link."

"It's fine." The blonde wolf boy said as he stood. "I'll be okay."

"So what're we going to do?" Navi asked to no one in particular.

"We need to find a village or town, they'll probably have someone who can help us." Link said wincing, he then stared at a still sleeping Akai. "But first we need to wake sleeping moron."

"I'll do it!" Leaf volunteered as she headed toward her companion. (A/N:Leaf in this story is female you know XD; Also Link still has his blonde hair, which is different than his gray full body fur!)

The red fairy went close to the resting boy's ear, took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"AKAI WAKE UP! LACIE FROM NEXT DOOR WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Instantly Akai's eyes opened.

Lacie was the name of the boy in red's crush and just hearing her name was enough to snap him out of anything, including his legendary 12 hour naps.

"Huh? Really?" Akai asked excitedly.

Link snickered, "No we just said that to get your lazy lard ass up."

Akai glared at him murderously.

"Well at least I'm not a furball the size of a Deku Scub!" he shot back.

Then he saw Link's paw.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Link just growled, "Noneya."

Akai's face turned red. "I was concered for your sorry ass and this how you treat me?"

"Since when are you concerned for anyone but youself, Akai?" Link said, fangs bared.

Akai was about to say something back, when Vio stepped between them a stern look on his face.

"Now stop it. Both of you! Right now we need to figure out where we are and how we can return our brother to normal, not squabble like two Bokoblins fighting over a scrap of meat!" he told them.

Ciela, being like a mother to her companion, landed on the tip of Link's snout.

"Vio's right. We can't afford to argue and bicker with one-another." She scolded him.

Link looked at Vio then sighed, "Okay, your right."

"Whatever." Akai grumbled.

"Hey, isn't that a town?" Az asked, now very alert.

The other three boys turned to see a large wall, with an entrance to what looked like a town.

Link saw this and now it was his turn to panic.

"Um, you guys go in without me." the gray wolf boy said, causing the rest of his brothers to turn to him.

"What's got your tail in a bunch?" Az asked, Navi swirling circles around him.

"...I can't go in public looking like some kid's plush toy! People are going to freak out when they see me...or at least laugh..." he whimpered.

Akai rolled his eyes and grabbed his paw (the one that wasn't hurt) and dragged him toward the gate.

"Quit being a being a baby and let's go. I don't want to sleep in a field tonight."

"Yeah, besides don't you want your hand fixed Bro?" Vio asked.

"...Fine. But if I get chased out of town by villagers, I am so biting you!"

The four boys soon entered the town. Overall it looked like a large and festive city.

There was a large clock in the center of town, neaby there was an Inn, what looked like a bar, and even the mayor's office.

"Looks like a business district, but I don't see many people traveling around." Navi said as she floated aimlessly.

"Yeah, but it sure is big huh?" Chatta asked.

"You can say that again." Link said nervously, "It'll be a miracle if I'm not spotted."

Just then a portly knight ran out from the bar while chugging a bottle of milk.

"Oh no! My break took longer than I thought." He yelled as he got near the post. "Good evening you four."

"Uhh...Hi."

"Are you here for the Anniversary of the Grand Migration?" He asked to Link specifically.

The wolf boy nodded. "S-sure."

"Well c'mon in gentlemen."

"Uhh right." Vio said as they left, when they were out of earshot he spoke again . "I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore."

"What was your first clue?" Akai asked.


	5. Chapter 5

As the boys began to travel through the unfamiliar town, they decided that it would be best to ask around for a doctor, but as usual Akai and Link were having disagreements over where was the best place to start.

"I say we go to the Inn. Someone there has to know about a doctor." Link said, while his brother in red shook his head.

"Nah, I bet we'll get more info if we go to that bar." Akai said stubbornly.

"What makes you say that Akai?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Because Leaf, locals often go to bars and I'm sure at one of them will know about a doctor."

"Even so, I doubt that's the safest place to go." Vio said, "Bars are known to have...unsavory types."

Akai looked at Vio like he was speaking a foreign language. "Why? I know Link's a wolf right now, but have you become a chicken?"

Sensing a problem arising Ciela decided to intervene "Okay, Why don't we split up? Link, Vio, Chatta and I will go to the Inn, while you, Az, Navi and Leaf go to the bar."

"Fine with me." Link growled.

"It doesn't bother me!" Akai replied.

The only one who disagreed with the plan was Az.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked yawning.

"Because," Ciela whispered "Your the only one who can talk some sense into him right now, and what if something happens to him?"

Az sighed but gave in "Fine, Let's go Akai." Az said as he walked away looking bored and tired, Navi floating with him.

Akai swiftly caught up and waved to the others "See you later!"

Both Link and Vio sweatdropped.

"Well, let's check out that Inn then." Link said.

Vio nodded and they walked to their destination.

Once they arrived they noticed that there was only one person out front.

It was a young woman in her twenties, with blue eyes and red hair.

She had a kindly expression on her face.

"Hello and welcome to the Stock pot inn, my name is Anju and I own this establishment. May I ask your names?"

Link and Vio looked at one another, then to Lin'ks injured paw.

"I'm Link and this is Vio, any-" Link began before he was cut across.

Anju gasped and covered her mouth. "Did you say Link? Oh your suite is all set for you, here's the key!" she stated, she tried to hand him the key, but noticed that his paw was injured.

"Oh dear! Mr. Link your hurt...Please, let me go get our doctor."

Link nodded. "Thanks Ms. Anju, we appreciate it!"

A few minutes later, Anju returned with another creature that resembled Link.

This one was obviously female, as she had a more slender figure and subtle feminine curves.

She wore a yellow dress with a flower print on it and it had a small hole for her tail.

Her irises were pink in color, while her fur was blue, and she had similarly colored hair styled into a long, maine with ice blue highlights.

She also possesed a strange collar and moon shaped scar.

For some reason Link found his tail wagging involuntarily, which made Chatta and Ciela stare at him,as well as Vio.

"Hello Mr. Link, my name's Amaya." the wolf girl said before she got to really take in Link's appearance.

Her own tail started wagging as well, but no one seemed to notice.

"Nice to meet you too, but please just call me Link." The wolf girl seemed to blush before she remembered that she had to help Link.

"Please come with me upstairs Link, it'd be better if I treated you in my office." she explained, before she heard Vio cough.

"Oh, but you and your fairies can come too."

They went upstairs and went into a nearby room.

The room had a bed, examination table, some bandages and other medical supplies.

"Will you please sit here?" the blue wolf girl asked pointing to a bed.

"Sure, like this?" Link asked sitting down, and trying to ignore his tail.

Amaya giggled but gently took his paw.

"Can I look?" she asked, already unwrapping the bandages.

Link felt himself blushing, and began to wonder what was wrong_. 'This is so weird... I don't really know her, but I feel close to her somehow. Is that bad?_'

Amaya hummed to herself and looked at the wound more closely before giving him a bottle of Blue potion.

"Drink this and you'll be all better." Amaya told him.

Link gulped the liquid down. It wasn't terrible, but he still coughed after consumption. Then he watched as his hand was healed instantly.

"That was all it took?" Ciela exclaimed.

Amaya nodded. "Yeah, but I'm wondering why you two didn't just float around his hand. Doesn't fairy dust heal wounds?"

Vio and Link looked at both Ciela and Chatta, who seemed to be ashamed.

"...We forgot..." Ciela muttered quietly.

"Well no harm done, I'm healed now aren't I?" Link asked, trying to cheer the fairies up.

"True." Ciela replied

"Yeah, your right..." Chatta admitted.

"Well thanks for helping my brother Amaya, I appreciate it."

After hearing this Amaya's face took on a surprised expression.

"Your brother?" she questioned, before coming to a conclusion. "Oh, he's an adopted Demiian! That explains why he's tame, like me."

"Tame? What do you mean I was cu-" Link began before Vio covered his muzzle.

"Yes, he was adopted, but would you care to explain it to us further?" he began "My poor brother doesn't know alot about his culture."

Amaya nodded and sat down. "Well, I was raised by Terminians for most my life, but I know alot about our species." She began, smiled as she was about to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

As Amaya began her tale, Link felt things go hazy. He was fully conscious, yet as she spoke, he was abl to envision everything she said, as if it was a waking dream.

_"Legend has it that we came to be due to Majora's Mask. Our tribe was always known as the Demiian tribe. We were known as great fighters, well known for our strength and instincts._

_Our ancestors lived for conflict and revelled in war, which in the end, led to their meeting with the Ancient tribe._

_They were hired by a certain prestigeous, but dying kingdom of the east to do away with The Ancient Tribe._

_The chief of the Demiians accepted and our tribe went to war, eager for bloodshed._

_Although they fought savagely, our ancestors, even the children and women, were defeated and captured by their foes, and subjected to a hexing ritual._

_Legend has it that their captors cast Majora's Mask to the sky in mid hex, where it spoke these words._

**_'Tee hee! You fools act as dumb as animals, maybe I should make your bodies match your minds.'_**

_And the Demiians became as they are today. The curse has lasted since, causing some to go feral and abandon their humanity entirely, whilst those who still had their sanity were called 'Tames'._

_They that kept their minds left Termina, and only returned 150 years ago, when we sensed that the mask's powers had been broken. _

_Since then we have reassimilated into the average Terminian society, and a special celebration is always held, 6 months after the Carnival of Time." _

Finally Amaya finished, and Link's overall consciousness returned. He looked at Vio, Ciela, and Chatta to see if they were affected similarly, but they seemed fine.

"Thank you for the story Amaya," Ciela began. "I'm sure that Link feels closer to his ancestors."

"I sure do." The wolfish boy said "It touched me..."

Chatta and Ciela seemed to not notice, but Vio and Amaya could see that there was meaning in his words.

"Did you see something while I was talking?" she asked point blank.

Link was shocked, but said yes.

"You must be deeply tied to this story somehow. It's not uncommon for our people to 'envision' the past if it's connected to them."

Vio looked at the two and could sense something between them...

He definately didn't like it...Neither did Ciela.

"Well thanks for everything, but we should retire to our room." Vio said, helping Link up.

Amaya nodded. "Okay." she said before staring at Link. "If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"Thank you Amaya." Link replied as his brother half dragged him away. "I'll be sure to."

After that Vio shut the door, took Link to the room, and flicked him on his snout.

"Ow! What was that for you moron?" Link snarled viciously.

"You were acting weird!" Vio replied "Besides, I don't quite like the feel of Amaya..."

"Me neither." Ciela added. "She acts like she knows you just because you look like her people."

"I dunno, she seemed nice to me." Chatta said absently.

"Yeah." Link agreed. "Besides that she was nice to me, and I felt...Connected to her."

"Like you love her?" Vio, Chatta and Ciela asked at once.

Link shrugged, but was eager to change the subject. "Hey, what do you think Akai and the others are up to?"

The group could only guess, but Akai, Az, Navi, and Leaf were making their own discoveries.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend Of Zelda: Trapped in Termina**

**Chapter 7**

**Soul: *yawns* That was a good episode of Four Swords Misadventures.**

**Akai: YOU WATCHED ALL THE F*CKING EPISODES!**

**Soul: *Glares* Okay I don't own anything, except the fairies, not their names, and the humanoid wolves AKA Demiians.**

Meanwhile, while Link and Vio were in the Inn room, Akai and Az were in the bar.

Akai had instisted on trying the milk called Romani, but was subjected to Leaf's ongoing rambling of trying things in an unfamiliar place could be dangerous.

"Come on Akai, let's get back to the others."

"After I get some Romani!" he yelled. "Bartender! Two shots of Romani!"

Fortunately, today the bar was free and open to all, so the Romani Mask wasn't needed to purchase milk. Not that they know about it anyways.

Mr. Bartender threw Akai two bottles, which he then chugged with gusto.

Az rolled his eyes. "Oh boy..."

"You can say that again." Leaf said.

Az, Navi, and Leaf merely watched as Akai finished his Romani and burped.

His face reddened slightly and he laughed. "That's good milk, right there. Mr. Barten, a few more please!"

"Right away sir." Barten said, tossing him three more bottles.

Barten then looked at Az. "How about you sir?"

"No thanks, I'm good." the blue brother said, watching as Akai downed his seventh one bottle.

"By the way, you can keep the bottles. We have a surplus and I think you'd find use for them."

"Alright. Thanks Mister."

Just then, someone sat next to Akai, who drank his 12th bottle, but made him spill it.

The hot head glared at the stranger. "Watch it you klutz."

"What was that shrimp?" The stranger growled back.

Az didn't like where this was going..."Akai, let's get back to Link and Vio."

But Akai wasn't listening but shoved the stranger which Az noticed was a humanoid wolf, like Link, only instead of moon gray fur, this one's fur was a rusty red. He wore a simple brown tunic, and threr were black marks around his eyes that resembled glass.

"Why you miserable brat!" the Demian snarled, "I should teach you to respect your elders!"

Akai drew his wooden sword, and his face was as red as his fairy's glow.

Az, not liking to get into the middle of a fight, had on choice but to grab his brother by the back of his tunic and try to haul him away from the enraged wolf.

The aggressive beast-man merely growled, "You should muzzle him, so that yap of his doesn't get him in trouble!"

Navi floated in fornt of the wolf. "I'm sorry sir,but my friend is very rash."

Just then both Link and Vio ran into the bar, both had heard the commotion from the Inn and came to what's was going on.

"Az, Akai! What's going on?" Link asked, bounding down the stairs, Vio and the fairies not far behind.

"This mutt bumped into me wants me to show him how tough I am!"

"Aggh! Shut up Akai! Your gonna get into trouble!" Leaf chided.

"You've already got trouble, whelp!"

Vio looked at the whole entire secne, staring at the drunk Akai with a look that said, "I-Told-You-That-Bars-Were-Not-Someplace-For-Us-To-Be."

On instinct, Link leapt forward, ready to defend his brother from the menacing Demiian. "Sir, please forgive this drunken idiot. He's...like a brother to me and I'd hate to see him die because of his idiocy."

Akai was going to object, when Vio, Az, and the fairies covered his mouth.

The stranger paused and looked Link in the eye. His gaze then softened somewhat. "You really care about that Hylian that much, eh kid?"

"Huh? How'd you know we were Hylians?" Vio asked curiously enough.

"I'm more than a mangy mutt, as your friend said earlier." the rusty colored Demiian then composed himself in a more mild manner then smiled at Link displaying rows of sharp white fangs.

"Allow me to also apologize for my eariler behavior, we Demiians are a hot-headed race. My is Pyros, and may I ask your names?"

Az went first, then Vio, who introduced Akai since he was still quite drunk and was rendered incoherent at the moment, then Link and each of the fairies spoke their names as well.

"Well this is quite intresting. Three boys and a young Demiian wolf-boy...or _are _you?" Pyros asked Link, startling him.

"Then you know he was cursed?" Az asked, going back toward his sleepy mood.

Az was known for that, being bright and alret when the situation called for it, then when the moment passed, he faded back to indifferenticy.

The rust colored wolf nodded, and fixed his brown tunic. "Of course, we Demiians have an excellent sense of smell. I could easily tell a if a human was cursed or by relaying on senct alone."

* * *

I know. I know...I haven't posted! I'm sorry! Really! I'll do better I promise! Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
